The New Threat
by LionblazeFoxleap
Summary: It's been hardly any time since the clans defeated the Dark Forest. But there's something lurking in the shadows... Who is it? What are they going to do? What do they want? There's nothing the clans can do, not after that battle. The New Threat is approaching.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances and Chapter 1

**Leader: **

Brambleclaw – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **

Squirrelflight – Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Jayfeather-grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Graystripe-long-haired grey tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost-totoiseshell she-cat

**Queens: **

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders: **

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle

CHAPTER ONE

Lionblaze yawned. It had been three sunrises since the Dark Forest battle, and the clan was recovering well… Almost. Dustpelt was just moping around all day, several cats were hurt, physically and emotionally. Lionblaze remembered Hollyleaf with a pang of grief. He shook it away. Of course, Lionblaze was extremely sad his sister was gone, but the clan needed to continue… And he was the only one with the power to stop intruders. Jayfeather of course couldn't mourn either; There were way too many injured cats.

Lionblaze stood up, stretched, and walked out of the warriors den. He looked at the fresh-kill pile, and saw one tiny mouse. Not only was it leaf-bare, but all the fighting had scared off all the prey. Lionblaze sighed. He'd go and hunt with Dovewing later, and bring back as much as he could. He made his way over to the medicine cat den, trying not to look at his clan-mates scars. He felt very uncomfortable about his perfect, unhurt pelt. As he made his way into the den, he gasped as he saw his brother. Jayfeather was covered in herbs and cobwebs, and looked extremely tired.

'Jay?' Lionblaze asked.

'Get out!' Jayfeather snarled, 'Foxleap is fatally wounded!' Lionblaze backed away quickly. It was normal for Jayfeather to be cranky, but he'd never seen his brother so angry. He walked away from the medicine cat den, and over to the high-ledge, where Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were assigning warriors to patrols.

'Graystripe, Leafpool, Icecloud, Toadstep and Cerrypaw, go on a border patrol-' Squirrelflight was mewing.

'No. Bramblestar cut her off, 'We need prey. We will have two cats on border patrols. Lionblaze, you will be on one. If there is any trouble, you'll handle it.' Lionblaze's pelt burned as he remembered the whole clan knew his power. 'Dustpelt will be on another, and Graystripe on the third.' Dustpelt, who was lying just outside the nursery, slowly got up, and padded over. His eyes were fixed on the ground, and they were cloudy.

'You can choose any cat to take.' Bramblestar mewed. 'Squirrelflfight, I thought that would be obvious. Assign the hunting patrols. Lionblaze, a word please in my den.' He added. Lionblaze followed Bramblestar into his den.

'Have I made the right choice? With Squirrelflight as my deputy?' He asked. Lionblaze nodded.

'Definitely. You can trust her, and she's a skilled warrior. What else do you need?' Lionblaze mewed.

'A good leader. Squirrelflight makes a great deputy, but I can't see her as that kind of leader.' Bramblestar told him. Lionblaze thought for a moment.

'Why are you telling me this?' He asked, 'Why not Graystripe or Sandstorm or Dustpelt?'

'Even if you are a little headstrong, you are loyal and smart. Graystripe and Sandstorm will only think of who Firestar would've chosen, and Dustpelt isn't in the right mind for a discussion like this.' Bramblestar mewed, 'Now hurry up, and go chose some cat to patrol with you.' Lionblaze nodded, and hurried out of the den. He was greeted by Dovewing.

'Please can you take me? Please?' She mewed. Lionblaze shook his head. 'We need you to hunt, Dovewing. You know how important it is.' Dovewing sighed, but nodded and walked towards Squirrelflight. Lionblaze looked around and spotted Cinderheart emerging from the warriors den. He padded over.

'We're doing patrols with only two cats. Each pair needs a strong warrior, and they can choose some cat to bring. Will you come with me?' He asked. Cinderheart yawned, then nodded.

'Sure.' They hurried out of camp, and to the WindClan border. Cinderheart was setting the marker, when Lionblaze scented WindClan approaching. He watched as four cats padded closer. As they came nearer, he recognized Crowfeather, Ashfoot, Whitetail… And Heathertail. He tensed as they got to the border.

'What're you doing?' Crowfeather asked.

'Setting the borders.' Lionblaze snarled. Crowfeather growled threateningly. Whitetail rolled her eyes.

'Do it then.' She mewed. 'I'll set this one.' She pointed her tail towards a tree, and padded towards it.

'Is that your mate?' Heathertail asked with narrow eyes, looking at Cinderheart, who had finished setting the marker, and was now walking over.

'Yes.' Mewed Lionblaze coolly. Heathertail nodded.

'She's a good cat.' She meowed. Lionblaze nodded.

Heathertail looked at him, mixed emotions in her eyes. In the end, she just nodded and ran off.

'That was Heathertail.' Cinderheart stated. Lionblaze nodded.

'Yeah. Just a WindClan cat.' He meowed, 'Let's go over to ShadowClan border.

Dovewing padded around the camp aimlessly. It was sunset, and there were no border or hunting patrols just yet; she'd be going on one very soon though. Bored, she cast out her senses to RiverClan. She heard the steady rasp of a tongue against fur, and recognised the voices of Mistystar and her deputy and son Reedwhisker. Mosswing and Willowshine were tending to a kit with whitecough, and two cats with gashes and cuts. She went over the river and into ShadowClan territory.

'Don't let him die!' A voice was hissing.

'He won't die!' He heard Littlecloud's rasping mew. Dovewing saw a white cat, but she couldn't tell who it was. She quickly left ShadowClan, and headed to WindClan.

'Where is he?' Nightcloud's voice, 'Where is my son?'

'Breezepelt is not our son.' That was Crowfeather, 'He betrayed us. He betrayed WindClan, all of the clans.'

'Nightcloud, Crowfeather, we will send out search parties for Breezepelt.' Onestar's mew came, 'However, we will not invite him to the clan, nor let him join if he asks.' Dovewing stopped, and brought her senses back to ThunderClan. She shook her head to rid herself of what she'd heard, and took a pawstep forward before seeing Bumblestripe.

'You okay?' He asked. Dovewing nodded. Bumblestripe tilted his head. 'Want to go for a walk?' Dovewing nodded again, and followed him through the entrance tunnel out into the trees.

'So I was wondering…' He started. Dovewing looked at him. 'Well… About kits.' Dovewing stopped walking. 'What?' She asked.

'Kits…' Bumblestripe mewed awkwardly, 'We could have a family…' Dovewing stared at him. _Kits_, she thought_. Kits are just annoying little balls of fur who take cats away from warrior duties. _Then she remembered the way Lilykit and Seedkit smiled up innocently at her, and how proud Graystripe and Millie were at their kits warrior ceremonies. She looked at Bumblestripe, who looked as if he'd wished he had never said anything.

'That would be perfect.' She breathed. And Bumblestripe smiled.

**Next chapter a certain warrior reveals she's expecting, and two excited kitties start training…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to any random person who might have read this! If there IS anyone, I need some ideas for Molepaw's and Cherrypaw's warrior names! I was thinking something fast sounding (Moledash etc) for Mole, and something nature (Cherryleaf etc) for Cherry. Ok, thanks!**

'Let me in!' Screeched a voice. Dovewing woke immediately. Instinctually, she cast out her senses, but realized it was Ivypool's voice, and that she was right here in camp. Next to her, Bumblestripe was awake.

'No!' Jayfeather! 'No one can come inside now!' Dovewing stood up, and padded out of the Warriors den, Bumblestripe following. Ivypool was standing outside the Medicine Den. Her fur was up on end and her tail was sticking straight upwards, she was hissing at Jayfeather angrily.

'Let me in!' She repeated, snarling. She raised her hindquarters as if she was about to attack. Jayfeather's blind eyes narrowed.

'You wouldn't attack a blind medicine cat.' He growled, 'Leave now. There is no reason for you to want to be in my den.'

'Except for Foxleap.' Some cat snickered. Dovewing looked around and saw most of the clan were outside, watching. The cat who had made the remark was Icecloud, who was standing next to Blossomfall. Blossomfall laughed. Ivypool whipped round, eyes blazing.

'You're just jealous!' She spat. Dovewing took a step back. This wasn't like Ivypool. She remembered Hollyleaf's death. Ivypool STILL blamed herself. She wasn't thinking straight.

'Jealous?' Blossomfall purred, 'Of what? You being totally ignored by Foxleap day and night? No way, I have a mate, Thornclaw.' Completely forgetting Ivypool and Jayfeather, every cat turned to Blossomfall, who was looking embarrassed.

'I wasn't supposed to say…' She mumbled. 'It's okay.' Came a deep voice. Thornclaw had padded up to her. 'Blossomfall will be having kits in about a moon.'

'Wow, congratulations, Blossomfall!' Icecloud mewed. She looked over at Lionblaze, who was standing with Cinderheart. Icecloud smiled at him, then looked away. Lionblaze and Cinderheart exchanged a glance.

'It's not fair!' Dovewing heard a wail. It was Ivypool. Looking around, she saw Ivypool had disappeared from the Medicine den entrance. Listening hard, she noticed her sister racing through the forest to the lake. Dovewing waited until Bumblestripe went over to congratulate Thornclaw and Blossomfall, before running after her sister.

'Ivypool!' She called. She saw Ivypool's ears prick up, but Ivypool knew she couldn't hide from her sister. Dovewing ran and ran until she found her sister sitting by the lake, looking into the water. Dovewing was about to pad up to her, when another cat raced past her. The cat had a black-and-white pelt. Toadstep. Toadstep hadn't seen Dovewing, so she padded silently over to a bramble bush, and hid.

'Are you okay, Ivypool?' He asked, sitting beside her. Ivypool looked at him.

'I thought I heard Dovewing…' She murmured. She looked back at the lake. 'I'm fine.' Toadstep watched her silently. After a moment, he sighed.

'What's troubling you?' He aksed. Ivypool looked as if she was trying to ignore him, but suddenly,

'It's not fair! Everyone thinks my sister is oh so amazing, yet no-one ever glances at me! She has so many friends, and she has Bumblestripe! Tigerheart liked her, and I know for a fact that you and Foxleap USED to. But everyone sees me as Dovewing's useless sister. I have hardly any friends anymore, and the ones I did were from the Dark Forest, where I only went because I didn't have any friends or a mate, and Rosepetal likes Foxleap and I have no idea who Foxleap likes but it's obviously going to be him and Rosepetal, and again I'll have no friends, no mate, and now Jayfeather hates me!' She burst out. 'I love Dovewing, she's my sister, but I wish she didn't have that power. Then we would be the same!' Toadstep listened. Then he moved closer to Ivypool, and licked her head.

'Ivy, it's ok. Sandstorm is a much better hunter than Millie, but Graystripe loves her. And Lionblaze is a better fighter than Bumblestripe, but who's Dovewing's mate?' Toadstep meowed. Ivypool sighed.

'You don't understand. You are a great fighter, and you good looking. You could get any she-cat you wanted.' She told him. Toadstep stared at her.

'No I couldn't.' He mewed. He stood up, and turned to leave. He twisted his head, and looked Ivypool in the eye.

'You are loved. You just haven't realized yet.' With that, he bounded away. Ivypool sighed again, and looked back into the water. Dovewing slowly turned, and padded back to camp.

'As you all know, the clans have recently been attacked by the Dark Forest. Today, we will show that ThunderClan is still strong, by naming new apprentices.' Icecloud watched Bramblestar speak. A squeak of excitement came from Seedkit, who was beneath the Highledge.

'Seedkit, Lilykit, step forward.' The kits bounded forward. 'These kits have reached their sixth moon. Lilykit, from now onwards, you shall be known as Lilypaw. Lionblaze, you mentored Dovewing, and she is a great addition to the clan. You shall mentor Lilypaw.' Lilypaw padded over to the handsome tom, and touched noses with him. The dark tabby she-cat waved her tail around her white patches, as she gazed up at her mentor. Bramblestar looked at Seedkit. 'Seedkit, from this day on, your new name will be Seedpaw.' Icecloud knew what was coming next. She smiled excitedly, 'Icecloud, you are a wonderful warrior. Teach all you know to Seedpaw.' Icecloud watched as the pale ginger she-cat padded over. Icecloud bent down and touched noses with her first apprentice. Finally! An apprentice!

'What are we gunna do, huh?' She asked, 'Can we go fight Tigerstar? I'll rip his pelt off! Wait, can we fight Breezepelt?' Icecloud stared at her apprentice. Before the battle, the kits would fantasize about fighting another clan, not some twice-dead warriors.

'Erm…' She started, not sure what they should actually do. The other cats were all dissapearing back into dens, or out on patrols.

'You guys could come with us!' Icecloud heard Lionblaze's mew, 'Me and Lilypaw are going to explore the territory, and Molepaw and Cherrypaw are coming too. I'm trying to get them reading for their assessments!' Thankful, Icecloud padded over to Lionblaze. The two walked out of the entrabnce, and into the forest, Lilypaw and Seedpaw behind. Molepaw and Cherrypaw were waiting a little way off. After a while of silence, they came to the ShadowClan border. Four cats were patrolling, and they padded over. Icecloud recognized Tigerheart and Olivenose. The other cats were two apprentices.

'Stoatpaw!' Molepaw and Cherrypaw meowed. A skinny ginger tom, with a scar from his ear, across his shoulder, and all the way to his tail-tip, looked up at the ThunderClan apprentices, grinning.

'Hi!' He purred.

'You know him?' Lionblaze asked. Cherrypaw nodded.

'He helped us when a Dark Forest warrior attacked us. We needed to deliver a message to Blackstar, but we weren't allowed to fight.' She mewed. At Blackstar's name, Stoatpaw looked at the ground sadly. He looked at the other apprentice, a black she-cat.

'Tell them, Ravenpaw.' He meowed. The she-cat looked at Icecloud and Lionblaze.

'Blackstar lost his ninth life.' She mewed. All the ThunderClan cats gasped, though when Icecloud thought about it, she had noticed Blackstar was getting quite old.

'Rowanstar has his nine lives and name now.' Tigerheart mewed. 'And I'm deputy.' He added with a slight sneer. Icecloud nodded. Tigerheart would make a good deputy, then leader. _Tigerstar… _Icecloud shuddered. When Tigerheart became leader, he would have a lot of hate for a while, just because of his name!

'We'd best be off.' Lionblaze mewed cheerily, 'Icecloud and I have our new apprentices.'

'I'm Seedpaw!' Seedpaw announced automatically. Lilypaw looked at the ground.

'I'm Lilypaw…' She mumbled shyly. Ravenpaw and Stoatpaw smiled and said hello, while Olivenose looked bored. Tigerheart watched, his expression giving nothing away. Soon, the cats were walking away. Well, Olivenose, Tigerheart, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Seedpaw and Lilypaw were. Stoatpaw, Ravenpaw, Molepaw and Cherrypaw were standing by the border still, chattering quickly.

'Molepaw! Cherrypaw!' Lionblaze called. Icecloud loved hearing him; his voice was amazing. The apprentices rushed over quickly, looking a little guilty.

'Lilypaw, do you think you can remember that scent?' Lionblaze asked. Lilypaw nodded. She looked as if she was about to say something, but was to shy, and kept quiet. Lionblaze looked expectantly and Icecloud. Icecloud gazed into his handsome amber eyes. He was so great…

'Icecloud?' He asked, uncertainly.

'Yes...?' She replied, still looking into his eyes. Lionblaze jerked his head backwards and turned to Seedpaw.

'You remember it too?' He asked.

'Yeah!' Seedpaw meowed loudly, 'It was stinky! Why can't ShadowClan smell nice?' Lionblaze laughed.

'Because we know if they're coming or not by their scent.' He purred. Then he shot a look at Icecloud, who instantly felt guilty. She should be doing this, but Lionblaze had to for her. She looked up to the sky; she didn't want to see Lionblaze's annoyed face, and Seedpaw's confused one. Lionblaze followed her eyes upwards.

'Woa, it's getting dark! What time did the ceremony start?' He asked.

'Sunset!' Seedpaw answered immediately. 'And now that it's leaf-bare, the night comes quicker.' Lionblaze smiled.

'We should head back now.' He meowed, 'Maybe we'll do hunting tomorrow, Seedpaw.' Seedpaw nodded vigorously, and stepped in beside Lionblaze as they headed back to camp. Feeling ashamed that Lionblaze had to take over, Icecloud followed them back, with Lilypaw at her side, silent.

**So yeah, Rowanstar's leader, Icecloud likes Lionblaze, Ivypool and Rosepetal both like Foxleap and Blossomfall is expecting Thornclaw's kits. Confused about Blossom/Thorn pairing? Well I'll explain. First, when it says Lionblaze thinks stuff about Blossomfall maybe having Thornclaws kits, but then realizes that they don't like each other, they train together. Well, it doesn't actually SAY that. Thronclaw just says "You'll make last nights injuries worse." But Thornclaw doesn't go to the Dark Forest. So, I decided Blossomfall and him were mates then, and she told him about The Dark Forest, and he was worried. Also, the age gap? I don't think this matters to cats, I mean, neither do Relatives. I mean, Birchfall and Whitewing are cousins! So yeah :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3!**

**Thank you very much Blossomstripe! Yeah, I missed out like all of the new kits and Molepaw and Cherrypaw. I HAVE A REASON! See, I copied and pasted The Last Hope allegiances from warriorswikia. I had to move some cats, and delete some. I forgot to ADD cats though :O. Sorry!**

**Ok, so anyone who's reading this, I need some warrior names for Molepaw, Cherrypaw, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit. Any idea's?**

It had been two moons since Lilypaw and Seedpaw had been made apprentices and left the nursery. Blossomfall had had her kits, a grey tom named Thistlekit and a black and white she-kit called Smudgekit. Snowkit thought the nursery was getting very crowded, especially considering that Dovewing and Cinderheart would be moving in soon. It was a cold morning when he was poked on his side by Daisy.

'Snowkit, move over a little, Dovewing's coming for a little while.' She meowed softly. Squishing closer to his mother, Snowkit opened his huge amber eyes and looked all around. Amberkit and Dewkit were both moving closer to Brightheart like him, and Thistlekit and Smudgekit were being gently pushed towards Blossomfall. Dovewing padded inside, and settled next to Brightheart.

'When are they due?' Brightheart asked.

'A little over half a moon. I wish they'd hurry up, I hate being useless to the clan.' She mewed.

'You aren't being useless.' A broad shouldered grey tom with stripes made his way into the crowded den. 'You're giving new kits to the clan, who will grow up to be fantastic warriors.'

'Bumblestripe, I'm not sure the clan needs more kits. We already have these five, and Cinderhearts due not long after me!' Dovewing purred. Bumblestripe smiled.

'But none of them will be as beautiful as ours.' He mewed.

'Actually, I think I am much more beautiful than your kits!' Came a loud voice. Snowkit recognized it as Amberkit. Brightheart, Dovewing and Bumblestripe left. Bumblestripe turned to go.

'I have to go… I'm saying goodbye to… Spiderleg…' He mewed. The older cats looked at each other, not sure what to say. Then Bumblestripe left the den and went outside.

'Goodbye?' Dewkit asked, 'Where is he going?' Dovewing and Brightheart exchanged a glance.

'He's going to StarClan…' Dovewing murmured. Thistlekit, who had awoken with his sister, spoke up.

'Cat's go there when they die, don't they?' He asked. Brightheart nodded. Blossomfall woke up at the sound of all the meowing.

'Yes.' Daisy meowed. She looked the most sad out of all of them.

'So… Spiderleg's dead?' Smudgekit asked. Daisy nodded. All of the cats were silent for a while, when Bramblestar suddenly called for a clan meeting. Dovewing, Blossomfall and Brightheart went outside, so Snowkit and his littermates followed.

'ThunderClan.' Bramblestar mewed, 'There are three things I want to say today. The first; goodbye to Spiderleg. Spiderleg was a fine warrior. We honour his courage and skill. We will also be sending stronger patrols, to fight the band of rouges that killed him.' The clan was silent, then Bramblestar spoke again. 'As you know, Squirrelflight was in the patrol who was attacked by the rouges. After they killed Spiderleg, they took her captive.' He looked at the ground sadly, 'I believe she is alive, and she will come back, but until then, we need a new deputy.' He closed his eyes, as if forcing himself to do this, 'Brackenfur will be the temporary deputy.' Snowkit couldn't help but glance at Lionblaze, who was sitting with Cinderheart. Snowkit watched as his face turned from disbelief, to quiet anger. Did he believe he should be deputy?

'Lastly, I have a ceremony to perform.' Bramblestar meowed. Snowkit saw Cherrypaw and Molepaw share a confused glance, then shake their heads. They hadn't done their warrior assessments yet. 'Graystripe, Millie, Dustpelt and Sandstorm.' The four senior warriors looked up. 'Is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior, and join the elders?'

'It is.' Millie and Graystripe mewed loudly.

'It is…' Sandstorm meowed, more quietly, and sadly. She had lost Firestar, and now her daughter was missing. Dustpelt said nothing, and gave a tiny nod. He had lost Ferncloud and his son Spiderleg. He didn't say the right words, but Bramblestar accepted it.

'Your clan honours you, and all you have done for us. I call on StarClan to give you seasons of rest and happiness.' He meowed. Dustpelt looked as if he'd never be happy again, but no cat mewed so. Brightheart ushered Snowkit back into the nursery after Bramblestar leaped down from the Highledge. Snuggling up with his brother and sister, he fell asleep.

Dovewing woke. She knew it was around moon-high. Quietly, as to not wake her den-mates, she padded outside. She looked at the moon. It was almost full. It would be the gathering tomorrow.

She padded away from the nursery, and into the apprentices den. Sure enough, Molepaw and Cherrypaw were missing. Dovewing had heard them talking to Ravenpaw and Stoatpaw on their patrol. They were meeting at the border that night. Dovewing walked swiftly to the entrance, and exited the camp. She continued to the ShadowClan border. She hid behind a tree as soon as she heard the apprentices. She was about to go and confront them, when a branch snapped, and Ravenpaw, who was on it, fell on top of Molepaw. Dovewing was reminded of Tigerheart, and the fun they had together. Watching the apprentices laugh, and chase Molepaw up trees, Dovewing decided she wouldn't confront them, and she wouldn't tell Bramblestar. Cherrypaw and Molepaw would see in time they were making a mistake. Dovewing had dearly loved Tigerheart, but now she had a mate, and was expecting, and Tigerheart had a mate, Olivenose, who was also expecting. She hardly ever thought about him anymore.

'One final push!' Jayfeather mewed. Dovewing pushed, and a little kit slipped onto the moss. Amberkit quickly licked its fur the wrong way, and pushed it towards Dovewing's belly.

'You're done.' Jayfeather mewed, and stood up to leave. As soon as he did, Bumblestripe burst in.

'Is she ok?' He asked. Seeing Dovewings face scrunched in pain from the kitting, he turned to Jayfeather.

'She's in pain!' He yowled, 'Give her something to stop it hurting! Give her catmint or something.'

'Catmint's used for whitecough and greencough!' Amberkit pointed out loudly.'

'Bumble, I'm fine.' Dovewing meowed. Bumblestripe looked at her.

'No, you are not! You just had four kits-'

'Stop fussing or I'll claw your ears off.' Dovewing cut in. Bumblestripe stared at her.

'You're fine.' He meowed.

'C'mon kits, let's go see Cloudtail!' Brightheart meowed, padding out of the den. Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit followed her in a straight line.

'Why don't we go and say hello to Thornclaw?' Blossomfall asked Thistlekit and Smudgekit. They nodded excitedly.

'Yes, yes, yes!' They meowed, rushing out of the den. Blossomfall followed, winking at Dovewing as she went. When all the cats had gone, Bumblestripe and Dovewing turned to the kits.

'What should we name them, Bumble?' Dovewing asked. There was a fluffy, light grey she-kit, a dark grey tom, a light grey tom with white and dark grey stripes, and a dark brown tabby.

'Can we call him Fernkit?' Bumblestripe nodded to the light grey tom with the unusual stripes, 'After Ferncloud?' Dovewing nodded.

'And him,' She looked at the dark grey tom, 'Mousekit, after Mousefur.'

'And for this one,' Bumblestripe pointed to the fluffy she-kit, 'Graykit?' Dovewing nodded.

'Very original.' She purred, 'But I like it.' She looked at the brown tabby.

'Tigerkit..?' She asked. Bumblestripe looked at her.

'Like Tigerstar?' He asked bewildered. Then he understood. 'Tigerheart. Yes. I think that would be a great name.' He nodded.

Just then Brightheart, Blossomfall and the kits returned. Cinderheart was with them.

'My kits are due soon!' She meowed happily. Dovewing caught a glimpse of Lionblaze watching proudly from the fresh-kill pile. Then she looked down at her kits, and slept.

**AWESOME NAMES:**

**Foxcatcher**

**Jayno-eyes**

**Berrystumpytail**

**:D**


End file.
